clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Patriarch of Phone-based Expansion
Greetings. I am the Patriarch of Phone-based Expansion, leader of the Governance. Normally people come to me for saint requests, so ask away. I like to be adressed by my popular title, just for the record. :) -- 1 S ---- Oh hello! You look top-notch? May I become a saint sir? I have contributed a lot in technology, such as lots of Penguin OS stuff and saving nerds. --ZapWire Hello Hello, His Telephonavin, The Patriarch of Phone Based Expansion, sir. I would like to become a saint. In technological contributions, I have made Star Tanks, which float above the ground and they shoot energy blasts. They were made just in case any evil strikes back. And in good to nerds contributions, I have saved millions, perhaps billions, of nerds from natural disasters, such as fires, earthquakes, and more. And yes, I DO have evil in me, but I tend to control it. I have not done anything bad in technological or nerd, well, you know what I mean. So, if I could be a Saint, I would do my best to save the people of the USA. Thank you for your time. RE: MABEL ARE YOU INSANE??????? MABEL IS EVIL!!!! E-V-I-L! SHE DESERVES NO ATTENTION OR FRIENDSHIP!!!! SHE'S A CRUEL, MEAN, YET POWERLESS (thank goodness she has no actual say) CREATURE!!!!!!!! IF SHE WERE P.O.P.E. (thank goodness she isn't), SHE WOULD MANIPULATE, FORCE, AND EXTRACT CASH FROM ALL HER CUSTOMERS!!!!!!! SHE'D MAKE NORMAL CUSTOMERS PAY HIGH PRICES FOR ONLY THE LOWEST SERVICES WHILE SHE GAVE HER FRIENDS THE BEST OF UTILITIES AND THE CHEAPEST RATES! SHE HATES EVERYONE! SHE SCREAMS IN PUNCTUATION!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOUGHT HER!!!!!!!!! I FEEL FOR HER "CUTENESS TRICK" THE SECOND I SAW HER!!!!!!!!! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE GONE TO THE PET SHOP ON THAT DAY!!!!!! GAH!!!!!!! Whatever you do, DO NOT LISTEN TO HER. She will try to manipulate you onto her side, like she almost did with Shroomsky! I would also recommend giving her high rates for all her utilities. She honestly deserves that, but you don't have to -- I can deal with her myself. Have a wonderful, Mabel-free day! -- 03:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Sainthood I apoligize about tormenting that little purple furball with glasses. But you should know, sir, that she is mean to everyone else. Not you, but EVERYBODY else. She even hates her own MASTER, for puffle's sake. The only reason she likes Explorer is that he feeds her. I will stop tormenting her if she stops tormenting me and everybody else. And about that "Pfft... I could be that whole army myself..." thing, and yes, I can be a little bragging at times, but that is rare. And yes, I am aggressive at times, but only to other people who are aggressive to me. You got what I am saying? Ok. I hope you have a nice day. I nominate... -- -- -- Voltaire noninates himself I nonimate myself, for being wise. My wisdom has lead some penguins to some old islands where they can play there loud music. --Voltaire If not, I'll like to start training as a MegaBishop. Or do I need to start as a priest? --Voltaire Nerds? Lets just say I don't shove them lockers when I see them. Nerds like classical music and in the Rock Union, everyone hates Clasical Music. And, I supply Linclebottem Nerds with Electric Gutairs, Basses, drums, etc. --Voltaire Also, if you need to deal with Hersy, then you should probaly have Inquisitors, to deal with Heritics. If you do have some, I never saw them in the Hierachy. However, be careful and don't accuse someone, like the P.O.P.E before you did. Or the one before. --Voltaire RE Well, it's great to see a fan. It seems you're the biggest fan, I've got mail from you. Thank you for nonimating me as a saint. Please Nominate Lord Swiss Ninja Lord Swiss Ninja should be a saint because he is generous, kind, and smart. He has founded many cities all around Antarctica and founded an orginization to help govern those cities. Lord Swiss Ninja also invaded Southwest Slumolia and helped save the penguins there. He gave them food, water, Shelter, and money. Lord Swiss Ninja founded a big university for penguins AND puffles to go to. He will do many great things in his rein. Please nominate Lord Swiss Ninja as a Saint. Thank you. I am sorry I know it seems like Swiss Ninja have no infirmitas, but i really do! Between you and me, He isn't good at rapping, High Jump, and Baseball. However, Swiss Ninja has helped one nerd in particular, Mathster- a relative of his. He offered him to teach at his university for a part time job, but sadly Mathster denied. I know He has upsetted some penguins; he was messing around and wanted attention. -P.S. Lord Swiss Ninja yells in chinese or japanese when he is mad - another flaw. Thank You for taking your time to read this letter. Um, how about some battle weaknesses. No offense, but seriously. --Speeddasher The battle weaknesses are: uuuuhh uuhhhh uhhhhh, I dont know any battle weaknesses but uuhhhhh I have trouble finding some.... uhhhhh uhhhhhh uhhhhhh uhhhhh uhhhh uhhhhhhh..... ---- You seriously need to realise that you're not the Grand Card-Jitsu Master. Sensei is. Even if you were, that's not saying much. Anyone with even a tiny brain could learn how to play in less than a day. I do play the game sometimes, but I prefer to stick with my Military Weapons. They'll get you alot farther in life than a few cards. --Speeddasher FOR THE LULZ!!! Hello O Fat, Bald, Evil, furball. I am Walrus1. I am now going to brainwash you. CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM And for a second serving, if you're still hungry. CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM Shove this down your throat! Your still skinny! CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM GaIN SOME WEIGHT!! CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM CONVERT TO WALRISM fOR THE LULZ!!! WhenI snap my fingers, you will be the bodyguard of Walrus3. Snap Hello HolyWalrus. --Walrus1 Split in the Phone based Expansion I Lord Swiss Ninja declare a Schism in electricity. the penguins on my side want Fiber Optics and Solar energy instead of Normal Cables. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 02:44, October 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Schism THIS MESSAGE IS CLASSIFIED. YOU WILL NOT SHARE THIS TO ANY OTHER CREATURE, OR MABEL WILL GET YOU. YES, SHE'S EVIL. WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BENZIN. WE ARE WATCHING YOU. WE ARE ALWAYS WATCHING YOU. THERE IS NO NEED TO PANIC. YOU ARE SECURE. WE HAVE CLOSELY MONITORED THIS SCHISM AND SWISS NINJA. WE HAVE INTERVENED. OPTICAL FIBERS ARE NOW DEFUNCT. YOU WILL DECLARE THEM HERETICAL FOR PRACTICAL REASONS OR MABEL WILL GET YOU. YES, SHE'S EVIL. THERE IS NO NEED TO PANIC. YOU AND YOUR FINANCIAL POSITION ARE SECURE. WE ARE WATCHING, BENZIN. WE ARE EVERYWHERE. WE KNOW EVERYTHING. WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOREVER AND ALWAYS. THERE IS NO NEED TO PANIC. Message sent 20:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Seriously, That's just silly. Fibre optics ARE better, and can be made from plastic easily. RE: Yes sir, I am doing fine. I successfully moved out of my wheelchair two weeks ago. And do not worry, I will pay all those lost bills I didn't pay from the past two weeks. You're so awesome. Unpayed Bills Hello, His Telephonavin, The Patriarch of Phone Based Expansion, I have found out that Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes haven't payed their bills in 20 years! I figured that you would want to know this, as without your permission, can't shut them down for billing reasons. Thank You, Wha Wha WHAT! WHY WAS I NOT IMFORMED OF THIS!OR ANYONE IN THE BEARU!-Director Zenny Joy Sainthood ‎‎Hello, His Telephonavin, The Patriarch of Phone Based Expansion, I would like to nominate my owner, Dan, to be a saint. He has helped many nerds, he even is one himself! He feeds nerds at his resteraunt! He also reported non-bill payers to you! He also is a regestered IT guy! I have a little secret to share with you, he LIKES Mabel, he doesn't admit it, but he does! He wants to be in the MMK! Thank You, Bouncer, Dan's Puffle OH NO! Why me! I'm ruined! I can't believe my secret got out... I MEAN I DON'T LIKE MABEL! Sainthood I, Clovis Hochstadt, want to nominate my brother Fisch Hochstadt as a Saint. He has helped in many ways. For Nerds, he has always had helped them, fixing their computers when they need it, he even found the lost Dorkhopper and brought him back to his family. He also has contributed to society by finding that Jade Puffle, even if it meant going in there illegally. He Even Made Fizz! As for Faults, he HAS beaten up Bellina and gave her a scar, and nearly killed two soldiers in the Kermillian Channels! (yes, he told me) Perhaps he has some self Control to achieve, but i think that he is overall a good penguin who would need this award, especially after Swiss Ninja Banishing him and trying to kill him. Swiss Ninja still wants to destroy Fisch.... Thanks. Good Bye. I See that you have sent a message to my Hatred Brother. I must inform you that he is NOT a duke. He is a rediculus penguin who attacked my poor Bellina! He was excommunicated from my court, and my country, but most of all I WANT HIS HEAD! Dispite our troubles, I think that was rude of you to laugh at him..... geez, some people laugh at YOU! WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR OUTFIT? OMG! look at his hat! I also came here to tell you that Snowerland is producing our electricity and wont be needing your help. We will have our own System of Electricity, and that We can Run on our own. --Swiss Ninja AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (in mabel mode)WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY! WHY DID YOU MAKE FIBER OPTICS NOT WORK?! WHY!!!!!! #$&^@#*&$^(*&^%(*#&^$(*%&^#(*$&^%(#*&^$*(&#^! I LOVED FIBER OPTICS AND NOW THEY-*turns into normal mode* Sorry about that. Its someone elses fault why fiber optics do not work. P.S. Please higher my bills. Im using a lot of electricity and-wait. I like it this way. Oh Dear... Hello Again Your Telephonivan, I found another bill not paying user. HunEmpire. They haven't payed SINCE FOUNDING! O_o. I was going through old files and found it. Kind Regards, Oh hi there. Can you please make Yzabtech a saint? He is an inventor...so I guess he would be a good one...I heard that saints have to do something with geeks and technology.... OK... I will just nominate myself. I have invented many inventions. Many of them were popular. Application for Saint Hiya, Patriarch Dude of Phone-stuff Expansion...yeahhh... I'd like to apply to be a saint. Why? Well, for one, I'd love it. Plus, I hate fiber-optics (they never work) and...let me see... Oh. Yeah. If anyone never pays your bills...I can make em! I can add a whole new wing to your buisness! I can see it now! "Enforcing: You don't pay your bills, we MAKE YOU!" That would be AWESOME. Plus, if you still don't want to make me a saint, I can hand over some of my money...uhhhh... THINK, AUSTIN, THINK! THIS ISN'T GONNA WORK! You'd be rich? If you don't go for that, I also could also get rid of any problems...heh. It would DOUBLE your cash, man. Oh yeah. A third reason? I got a fish. And I'm not afraid ta use it...never mind..that's a last resort. Ehhhh...I don't use up much energy bills? (yeah right) -Austin8310 You can say "yes" here. Can you start the saint board for Dan, too? Here is the request, made LONG ago, copied from the talk page of the P.O.P.E. Sainthood ‎‎Hello, His Telephonavin, The Patriarch of Phone Based Expansion, I would like to nominate my owner, Dan, to be a saint. He has helped many nerds, he even is one himself! He feeds nerds at his resteraunt! He also reported non-bill payers to you! He also is a regestered IT guy! I have a little secret to share with you, he LIKES Mabel, he doesn't admit it, but he does! He wants to be in the MMK! Thank You, Bouncer, Dan's Puffle OH NO! Why me! I'm ruined! I can't believe my secret got out... I MEAN I DON'T LIKE MABEL! ---- Have a Glorious Day! --Dan Beronews/Anniemoose98, Talk to a BOSS here 22:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sainthoode Dear POPE, I am Charles Olave, the Imperial King of the Viking Empire. Our Country is very loyal to you, but most loyal of all citizens is Jock Hochstadt, Our National MegaBishop and representative of the POPE for our Country. He has led our Telenacles to prosperity. He has inspired many penguins to be loyal to you, our Telenacle, and Centrepeluta. This action has made penguins pay their bills more often without fogetting, and penguins have gained respect to our beloved Telenacles. Not only that, this last month, 20% of Job Employment increased in Telenacle Jobs! Regarding Nerds, Jock specializes in helping nerds. I believe that he holds classes in one of those dorkugese universities to teach Nerds how to refine their computer skills, and to learn about Telenacle society. Jock personally interacts with his students, and as far as i know, all the students are doing well. Jock has even acquired Nerd Friends, who he helps all the time. Now, He has also is loyal to his family. He has led victory to saving Club Penguin During the Great Snowzerland War II! He defeated the meanace and brought peace to CP again. Now.... for his bad points. Jock likes to move forward in life, but he was held short when his step-father died during the first Great Snowzerland War I, when a Plane hit his step-father's ship. Jock hasn't overcome this tragic event, and i know that it has made a hole in his heart. Not only that, he is also a bit stubborn. (dont tell him that). so, in great respect, please answer him at his talk page. --King Olave